A life I can't live is what I have to deal with
by Kohaku's Sister
Summary: Kagomes whole family is dead. Inuyasha has chosen Kikyo. Who's there to comfort her now? [SessKag] I'm terrible at summaries, but I promise that it's good. Read to find out if the relationship between the miko and demon lord goes. Will they love or hate?
1. I want to forget Inuyasha for good

This is a Sess/Kag fic. Don't get mad if its not the pairing you want, but do I really care about you? YES! PLEASE RATE & REVIEW!? I'd be very grateful! ^^  
  
A life I can't even live is what I have to deal with... - Chapter 1: I want to forget Inuyasha...for good.  
  
Kagome was crying so hard, she thought that she just might be able to cry the river to drown her from her sorrows of the hanyou. Inuyasha. Right at the moment she just wanted to run until she is in a please where Inuyasha wouldn't even be able to find her.  
  
She ran through the forest for what seemed to be hours, but was only 10 minutes. She ran for what seemed to be miles, but was only about a mile and half. Kagome wanted to run until she could forget everything. Even Inuyasha.  
  
No! I hate Inuyasha for what he did to me! He's broken my heart so many times, I feel that not even I can fix this final time. I want to go home, but then I would have to see HIM. I don't have the heart to ever see him ever again.  
  
Kagome was to busy thinking of him that she never saw what was coming next.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Kagome had just finished bandaging Inuyasha's wound. She needed to go back to her time because she was out of bandages and other medical supplies.  
  
"Inuyasha, I need to go back home for a couple hours. And don't worry, I'll be be back tonight." Kagome said to the stubborn hanyou.  
  
"No way! We need you stay here! What of Naraku shows up while your gone!? No way in hell are you leaving." Inuyasha yelled at Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha...sit." And with that Kagome left through the well while Inuyasha was left to kiss the ground for a good 5 minutes.  
  
When Kagome got home, her house was empty. She got inside and found no note. The she went back outside to see the newspaper open straight to the front page.  
  
Higurashi Family Killed in Car Crash  
  
Kagome couldn't believe the front page tittle. Her family was...dead. All of them; Mama, Sota, Gramps. Dead.  
  
She wanted to read about the car crash, but was way to scared about what it might say. She didn't have to think twice. She ran back down the well to want Inuyasha to comfort her.  
  
But when Kagome got there, her heart shattered. She saw Inuyasha hugging Kikyo and was now kissing her.  
  
"I've missed you Inuyasha." Kikyo said to Inuyasha.  
  
"So have I Kikyo. Our plans are working, too, Kagome thinks I like her but she shes so dense to notice. It will be just us again once that wench is out of the picture." Inuyasha said with pride to Kikyo.  
  
Kagome almost dared to 'sit' him, but just couldn't do it.So, Kagome ran back to Kaede's hut to see Sango slap Miroku and Shippo sleeping in her sleeping bag. Kagome sat next to Sango trying her best to hide her pain for the site of what just took place before her very eyes.  
  
"Kagome, are you alright? You like your about to cry."Sango said in a soothing voice.  
  
Kagome couldn't hold it in. "I can't hold it in Sango! Inuyasha is toying with me! My familys dead and I'm a little girl who has been hurt big time by the person who she loved!" Kagome yelled this out to Sango with tears streaming down her face. Each one tracing its own path for the next set of tears to come.  
  
"Oh, Kagome... I'm so sorry. Your familys dead. Inuyasha is... What!? Inuyasha is toying with you!? Is it Kikyo?" Sango asked Kagome in a demanding voice.  
  
"Who else could it be? Shes the only person that he would ever love." And with that Kagome ran out of the hut leaving everyone behind her.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Kagome stopped dead in her tracks to see a snake youkai readying toattack Kagome.  
  
"Kill me. I'm not afraid. Please, kill me. Free me of this world of hate..." She mumbled under her breath before passing out.  
  
A couple of seconds after she did pass out, someone very unexpected came to rescue Kagome.  
  
~*~End of Chapter~*~  
  
I hope you liked it! RATE & REVEIW! It shall please us all to know that you care. 


	2. Sesshoumaru's castle?

Heres chapter 2! Hope yall like it.  
  
A life I can't live is what I have to deal with... - Chapter 2: Sesshoumaru's castle!?  
  
Inuyasha defeated the youkai, turned around and kneeled next to Kagome to see how she was. He shook her a bit and then she began to awaken.  
  
"Kagome? Why are you all the way out here? You should be in the hut." Inuyasha said.  
  
As Kagomes vision got better, she saw who was hovering over body.  
  
"I-I-Inuyasha? Is that you?" Kagome said in a soft voice.  
  
"Yes Kagome, its me. We've got to get you back to the hut so you can get better for later." Inuyasha old her.  
  
"What are we going to do later? Let me guess, 'shard hunting'?" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha as she began to regain her stregnth. She was now standing and glaring at Inuyasha. "Well, is it?"  
  
"Well, your the only one that sence jewel shard!" Inuyasha yelled back at her.  
  
"Why not get your precious Kikyo to help you?" Kagome said calmy to him.  
  
"What Kikyo got to do with this?" He asked Kagome.  
  
"Kikyo can sence jewel shards justas well as I can! If she can, why not use your precious Kikyo? Well!?" Kagome was noe furious with Inuyasha.  
  
"Sence when did Kikyo become 'my precious'?" Inuyasha asked in a confused voice.  
  
"Don't play baka with me, Inuyasha! I was there! I heard you talking to Kikyo. I saw you kiss and hug her. I saw everything..." She trailed off on the last part.  
  
"You saw that?" Inuyasha asked in a caring tome of voice.  
  
"And heard every part." Kagome began. "Including that part about you just toying aroung with me just to get the jewel shard!" She yelled the last part out at the hanyou hoping he would feel her pain.  
  
"Kagome... You shouldn't have heard that..." He began to aprouch Kagome slowly, but then she stuck hwer hands out and a purple beam shot out and hit him in the chest.  
  
"I hate you Inuyasha! I never want to see you ever again!" With that said to him, she ran again to no where she knew.  
  
After what seemed for like and eternity, she slowed down. Her strength was so low, that she litterally fell down and passed out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru flew over his lands to see if any intruders had trespassed on his land. As he reached the edge of his land, he saw a person laying unconcious on the ground. He landed on the ground to see a human. She was bleeding on her legs and he felt like he heeded to save her. But would the great demon lord save a filthy human.  
  
He bent down and turned to human over on her back. It was his brother's wench. Why would she be on my land? And why isn't Inuyasha with her?  
  
He began to shake her, but it was no use. He turned away from the girl, but he felt guilty abiut leaving her there. Why would I, Sesshoumaru, care if a human wench died out here? She is a human. He turned back around and looked down at her.  
  
He picked her up bridal style and carried her back to his castle. When he arrived, Jaken ran up to him and squealled at the sight of Kagome's limp bloody form.  
  
"A human! And it's your brother's wench my lord! Why would bring a human like her into the castle?" Jaken spat out at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Do not question my actions, Jaken. I need you to fix a room for her. Also bring the healer to her room. I hate the smell of human blood." He ordered Jaken.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning Kagome woke up in silk sheets. She looked around the room. It was beautiful! She could not think of a single person in all of Japan who would own such a room like the one she had slept in. Wait! Who in the world would bring me here, put in a room like 'this' room, and still be able to have a room that would probebly be even better. I can't think of a single person!  
  
Kagome began to step out of the bed when she fell to her feet. She was still to weak from running last night. I'm not going to like this at all.  
  
Just then the healer walked in with a new bandage. "Hello. Would you pleasw walk back into the bed? I have to change some of your bandages." The healer said politaly to Kagome.  
  
"Sure, but I just wanted to know wear I was exacly? That last thing I remember is running and falling down because I was so tired." Kagome said in a sort of a confused way.  
  
"Yes dear. You're in Lord Sesshoumaru's castle." She said with a cheerful look on her face.  
  
~*~End of chapter~*~  
  
I hope you like! 


	3. Someone to care for me

Ok, heres the 3rd chapter. Please tell me what you think! RATE & REVIEW!!! It would please so.  
  
A life I can't even live is what I have to deal with... - Chapter 3: Someone to care for me...  
  
Kagome had millions of thought streaming trough her head. But only one made the most sence. It was only one word and it was the most obvious. Tetsusaiga. It has to be. Sesshoumaru has tryed to kill me so many times, he wouldn't dare to love a human. Not that he could love anyhow. Well, he is better than Inuyasha. NO! Don't think like that! Bad, Kagome, bad! She mentaly slapped herself for what she was thinking. A lord with an icy heart. Perfect tittle for Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Please dear, I need to change your bandage." The healer said to Kagome.  
  
"Whats the rush anyway? And why would Sesshoumaru want me here? I'm a human! He hates human. Its simple logic that just doesn't click in his head." Kagome said in matter-of-factly kind of voice.  
  
"I'm sorry deary. No one in the castle knows why you were brought here. Lord Sesshoumaru walked in late last night with you in arms. We servents didn't know how to react, so we just followed his orders. And right now the rush for you to get up and acompany Lord Sesshoumaru to breakfast." She said in a cheerful voice.  
  
There is absolutly no way out of this now. Why Sesshoumaru as my night in shineing armor? That just doesn't fit. Kagome got up onto her bed and the healler changer her bandage.  
  
After the healer was done, Kagome was brought several Kimonos to choose from to wear. In the end, she chose a blue kimono that matched her eyes, and had pink Sakura blossoms scattered all over. And right over her heart was a royal blue obi.  
  
Kagome thought all the Kimonos were to high class and that she didn't deserve this kind of specail treatment.  
  
"Do you need help getting dressed Lady Kagome?" One of the the servent said to Kagome.  
  
"No, I'm quite alright dressing myself. Thank you for the offer though." Kagome told her with a smile.  
  
"Yes Lady Kagome." Then the servent left leaving Kagome in the room alone. She got dressing into the Kimono. Wow. All these people think I'm basiclly some sprt of queen. I don't want to be treated like that. I don't deserve any of this. If I did, I wouldn't be human. Kami, Sesshoumaru's sayings are stuck in my head now.  
  
Kagome walked out of the room to remember that she didn't know her way around the castle. So, she was lost in a trail of terror in Sesshoumaru's castle. This day just can't get any better.  
  
She wondered around some hallways untill she ran into Rin. Rin had a cheery look on her face, like always.  
  
"Rin says hi to pretty lady!" Rin told Kagome.  
  
"Hello Rin. My name is Kagome." Kagome told Rin.  
  
"Does Kagome want to play with Rin? Rin could make flower garland for Kagome!" Rin said with enjoyment.  
  
"I would love to Rin, but I have to eat breackfast with Sesshoumaru and I'm lost. I've never been around here. Do you know where Sesshoumaru is?" Kagome asked Rin.  
  
"Hai! He is in the dining room eating. Rin will show Kagome the way." Rin told Kagome and she walked off with Kagome right behind her.  
  
When they arrived, they saw Sesshoumaru eating some food. He looked up at Kagome at looked into her icey blue pools. Why am I feeling this way? This Sesshoumaru does not have have feelings for a human.  
  
"Sit down wench." Sesshoumaru barked out to Kagome.  
  
Kagome walks stiffly to her seat. Rin was skipping however to her seat next to Sesshoumaru. There must be some good in him if Rin acts like this all the time. I can't even imagine me smiling ever again in this castle of pure hell.  
  
"Can Kagome play with Rin after Kagome and Rin are done eating?" Rin asked Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Yes, but I have a ouple of questions for her after you are done." Sesshoumau told Rin.  
  
"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru." Rin answered.  
  
Kagome sat down in a chair next Rin and began to eat slowly. She liked the food very much, but didn't have to the strength to eat. She could barely taste the food, but she knew ot tasted good.  
  
"Eat wench. My servents for a reason, so eat it." Sesshoumaru said unemotionally to Kagome.  
  
"My name is Kagome, not wench. So call me by name!" She yelled at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Don't raise your tone with me. I can call you what I wish." Sesshoumaru said in a warning voice.  
  
"So is that why you brought me? To make me feel worse than I already am? Cause you're doing a great job!" She yelled at him with tears rolling down from her eyes.  
  
"Wench, do not raise your tone with this Sesshoumaru!" He yelled back at her.  
  
"Then stop calling me wench..." She said in a low voice.  
  
"This Sesshoumaru will do as he pleases." He said in his usual cold unemotionall voice.  
  
"Then don't expect much respect from me..." She said sofly while her words were muffled be tears.  
  
"You will respect this Sesshoumaru as long as you are here." She told her.  
  
He's trying to make me feel bad. My family is dead, Inuyasha hates me for no possible reason, and now I have the lord with no heart going down my back. I want a friend. Oh please, Kami, give me somone to care for me.  
  
~*~End of chapter~*~  
  
I hope you liked it! Please review. It would really encourage me to continue this fic. 


	4. They're dead! Are you happy?

Heres the next chapter. I hope you like it. RATE & REVIEW! It would make me write more, and it would tell me at least someone is reading.  
  
A life I can't even live is what I have to deal with... - Chapter 4: They're dead! Are you happy?  
  
When breakfast and the 'lovely' converstation was over, Rin and Kagome ran outside to pick flowers in the garden.  
  
"Rin loves to play in the garden! Does Kagome love gardens?" Rin asked happily.  
  
"Of course I do! Where I lived there was a giant tree that made sakura blossoms, but it almost rarely bloomed. But when it did, i loved the buds. They smelled so good." Kagome told Rin.  
  
"Could Rin see the blossoms one day?" Rin asked with a curious face.  
  
"I'm really sorry Rin, but I live very far away from here. And even if I went that far, I'd have to see...Inuyasha." Kagome said the last part softly. She sat on a patch off grass and put her head to her knees.  
  
"Did Rin say something wrong? If Rin did, Rin is very sorry." Rin said.  
  
Kagome perked up with a smile. "Don't worry about it Rin. It wasn't you at all. It's Inuyasha. I would have to see him. But let play now. She stood up and picked a couple of flowers. She tied them together and made a flower garland.  
  
"Rin thinks that is pretty! Could Kagome teach Rin to make one?" Rin asked Kagome.  
  
"Sure Rin! I'd love to. Here you can have it. I've made a lot before." Kagome handed the flower garland to Rin and plopped it on her head.  
  
"Thank you Kagome! Rin likes it very much."She smiled and started to run around the garden with her hands on her head, holding the garland down.  
  
Kagome giggled. "I'm glad you like it Rin."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Rin, its almost lunch. We better be getting inside." Kagome ran after Rin.  
  
"Yes Kagome." Rin said happily.  
  
They walked back to the castle when Kagome remembered Sesshoumaru wanted to ask her somethings. Great. Bring on the happy times. He reminds of Inuyasha, I swear it might be my curse. But then, whats my blessing?  
  
When Kagome walked in, and Sesshoumaru was already waiting for her.  
  
"Rin, go to your room. I need to talk to Kagome." Sesshoumaru said his cold voice.  
  
"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru." Then Rin skipped away towards her room.  
  
"Wench, follow me." Sesshoumaru turned around and walked down the hallway.  
  
The only thing Kagome could do was follow him. She didn't want to arue because she was to tired and sad. She thought about Sesshoumaru reminding her of Inuyasha. How can he mind me of Inuyasha? His eyes. His hair. And the way Inuyasha acted as if he cared for me. Wait! Stop! Sesshoumaru doesn't care for me. He could never care for a human, but then why did he bring me here? I'm so confused...  
  
For what seemed to be like an hour, they stopped front of a room. Kagome looked from her feet to see Sesshoumaru opening the door to an elegant room. And I thought my room was fancy! Damn! Sesshoumaru walked behind the desk and sat down in the seat. He looked at the seat in front of the desk signaling for her to sit in it.  
  
When she sat in it, there was a silence. Sesshoumaru broke the silence with a question.  
  
"Why were you on my lands last night, wench?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"I was running away." Kagome anwsered looking to the side.  
  
"From the hanyou?" He asked  
  
"Yes, of course." She looked down at her feet not wanting to him. "Why did you bring me here? I'm a human." She asked him.  
  
"Do not question me wench. I have more questions for you." He told her.  
  
I wonder what he's going to ask me...  
  
"Why were you running away from him?" He asked her.  
  
"Because I hate him." Kagome spat out.  
  
Doesn't everyone hate that half-breed? "Did he do something to you to make you hate him?" He asked in his cold voice.  
  
"He's been putting up an act all this time. He never liked me. The only reason he did protect me and do all those things, were for the shards. And worst of all, I saw him admitting it in front of me without him even knowing. I hate him..." She said the last part very softly.  
  
"Thats not all thats bothering you. I can sence it, your hiding it." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"My family..." She said.  
  
"What about them?" He asked.  
  
"They're dead! They're all dead! I was here in the past while they died! I was here shard hunting while my whole family died in a car crash! Now I have no in the world! Inuyasha doesn't even know, I would have told him, but guess what?! He chose that bitch Kikyo! My mom! My brother! My grandfather! They're all dead and I was here!" Now Kagome had tears rolling down her steaming red face.  
  
~*~End of chapter~*~  
  
I hope yall like it. Tell me what you think! RATE & REVIEW! 


	5. The painting of them together

I swear exams are gonna kill me, but I'll try to update more. On with the story! But first, here are are some replys to the reveiws:  
  
A life I can't even live is what I have to deal with... - Chapter 5: The painting of them together.  
  
Her family has died? What does she mean 'in the past'? And what in the seven hells is a 'car'? Something os very strange about this human... "You speak that you were in the past. What do you mean by it?" Sesshoumaru asked Kagome calmy.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. "Did I just say that out loud?" You just told him! BAD! Now he's going to find out my past...errr...my future secert. Damn it Kagome! Why did you have to blab it out!? "Why don't you just forget I said anything to you? I mean, come on. This can't be the past!" She smilled nervously hoping he would not question more on the subject.  
  
"I know that you were telling the truth when you yelled at me. Tell me now, wench. Just remember that people who lie to me, haven't seen the light of day again." Ne grinned at her, sending shivers down her spine.  
  
Kagome sighed. There's no way you can get out of this now! Guess you'll just have to tell him. "You might not believe me at all, but I'm from a place where no one can go besides I and Inuyasha." She thought a bit and then continued with her story. "You remember that well in Inuyasha's forest? The bone eater's well? Well, once I go down it, I time travel to the year 2003. There aren't very many demons there, most are after the shikon shards." Kagome said hugging her knees and laying her face into her knees.  
  
"I can sence no lies." Sesshoumaru said flattly.  
  
"Why would I even lie? I want to go home so bad. But then if I do, my mom won't be there to help me with my probelms. I can't even imagine how much school work I have now that I've been gone so long...." Kagome said with a bit of sadness. "O, I just miss them all so much! I just can't belive they're really gone!" With that said, Kagome ran out of the room ignoring whatever else Sesshoumaru had to say to her.  
  
Her family is dead. I remember my family dying, but why does it affect her so? Why am I even caring? That wench is human! No more, no less. I shouldn't even care that her filthy human parents are dead now. But I still care no matter how much I try not to...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome ran out of the room as fast as she could. Kagome had no idea where she was going, but she didn't want the pain to catch up woth her.  
  
Kagome ran until she was extremly tired. She looked up to see a long hallway with no lights. Kagome of course, being the curious person she is, wanted to explore the hallway.  
  
As she was walking down it, there was a room that was locked, but had a small window a little higher than she was. Kagome stood on the top of her toes and saw a beautiful room filled with many silf curtains and many dressers covered in many color cloths with pretty designs on them. She opened the door and from the inside it looked even more beautiful! There weapons made with diamonds embedded in them.  
  
Kagome looked to one side of the room to see portrait of a woman with long light bubble-gum pink hair and navy blue eyes. But there was two things that caught Kagome's eyes in the darkness of the picture.  
  
The woman in the picture had a blue cresant moon on her forhead. That woman must be a relative of Sesshoumaru. But wait. Is there someone else in the picture? Kagome walked a bit closer to the portrait to see a small child of five standing with next the woman. The small boy had a blue cresant, like the woman, and long silver hair. Also, the small boy was smiling. That must be Sesshoumaru when he was younger. But if thats him, that woman must be his mother. Kagome walked even closer to the painting. She was now only about a foot from it. Kagome stared more at the tiney Sesshoumaru and smilied. He was so cute when he smiled. I wonder why doesn't any more...  
  
Kagome turned around and took a step and ran right into someone. This sent Kagome down tot he ground landing on her back.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" Asked a cold voice.  
  
"The door was unlocked, so I came in." Kagome said in a matter-of-factly sort of tone.  
  
"Don't ever come back in here, wench. Understand?" With that said Kagome automaticly knew ot was Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome stood up slowly and nodded. She started to walk out and then stopped when she noticed Sesshoumaru wasn't following her. "Is that your mother in that painting?"  
  
"It is none of your concern." Sesshoumaru spat out.  
  
Kagome just ignored him and went on with what she was saying. "I like the painting a lot. I can tell that you in it with a person that is most likely your mother."  
  
"You shouldn't have even been in this room in the first place." Sesshoumaru said looking down at his feet.  
  
"Let me guess; it was you mother's room?" Kagome asked turning to him.  
  
Why doesn't she understand? Yes, it is...was my mother's room, but why does she care? "Why would you care about it, wench?"  
  
"You know if you treated me better, I would treat with you with the respect you desire from me so much." Kagome said shrugging.  
  
"Just leave this room now...Kagome." Sesshoumaru turning to the painting.  
  
"Alright. I'm going to go and play wiht Rin. See ya!" Kagomw walked out of the room to go and find Rin leaving Sesshoumaru by himself in the room.  
  
~*End of Chapter*~  
  
Please review! It makes me update more. It truely does, so please? It even makes my day a bit brighter. 


	6. Inuyasha returns for his shard detector

Here's chapter 6! I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing these. Just try not to expect much this whole week or during Christmas holiday. I'm going to Louisiana! I'm going there to visit family there. Please reveiw!? It would make me happy.  
  
A life I can't even live is what I have to deal with... - Chapter 6: Inuyasha returns for his jewel detector.  
  
Kagome was walking down the hallway towards her room. She waslked until she found Rin. Rin saw Kagomw and ran up to her smiling with all her teeth showing.  
  
"Hello Kagome-chan!" Rin said. "Would Kagome-chan like to play with Rin in the gardens?"  
  
"I would love to Rin. Lets go before it gets to dark." Kagome said following Rin out to the gardens where Rin ran all around.  
  
"Rin?" Kagome asked finally. " Why do you travel with Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Rin travels with Lord Sesshoumaru-sama because he saved Rin's life." Kagome said sitting down next to Kagome.  
  
"He did? How?" Kagome asked kind of stunned that the demon lord with an icey heart saved a young girl's life.  
  
"One day Rin was walking through the forest and found Lord Sesshoumaru-sama hurt very badly. Rin cared for Lord Sesshoumaru-sama everyday." Rin paused and then looked down to her knees. "One day when Rin went to go look for some fish for Lord Sesshoumaru-sama to eat, wolves attacked Rin's village and killed everyone including Rin." Kagome was shocked that Rin had died from an attack with a misfortune with wolves attacking her village. "Jaken told Rin that Lord Sesshoumaru-sama smelled human flesh being burned, so he went to Rin's village to see it was attacked. Lord Sesshoumaru-sama saw that everyone in the village had died. Rin's parents and brother were dead, including Rin. Jaken told Rin that Lord Sesshoumaru-sama used his sword, Tensaiga, to bring Rin back to life. Now Rin is happy living with Lord Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin smilied up at Kagome and started to run around again and pick flowers.  
  
Maybe the lord with the icey heart, has some good in him. He saved her. She was dead, and Sesshoumaru used Tensaiga to bring her back to life. Thats a true fairy tale not even Inuyasha would beleive. O god! Inuyasha... Kagome wanted to cry now, but remembered Rin was with her, so she just smiled at her.  
  
"Come on Rin. Lets go inside. It's probebly going to get cold soon." Kagome walked over to Rin and took her hand.  
  
"Hai!" Rin smiled and ran into the castle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome was now walking back to her room. I need to find the hot springs. The hot water will be very useful when washing off my anger. Kagome rubbed her head from the headache she had.  
  
Kagome was looking down the whole way and not noticing the person right in front of her, and she ran into the person. The person growled at her, and then she knew how it was. O, god. Please not Sesshoumaru... When she looked up, she saw Sesshoumaru there showing his teeth.  
  
"Sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Kagome said plainly.  
  
"Look where your going next time...Kagome." He said to her.  
  
"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome started to cry a bit and walked off towards her room.  
  
Why does he have to remind me of Inuyasha so much? Even his attidue is basically the same. I just can't beleive that I'm living with someone who reminds me of another I hate but use to love.  
  
Kagome got to her room and plopped down her bed and fell asleep. She was so tired from crying and running from the past couple of days, she just couldn't take the pain, so she fell asleep in her king-sized bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was now about 5:00 a.m. and Sesshoumaru was awake. He was walking around the castle when he smelled something. He knew this scent all to well. Inuyasha was aproaching.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked towards Kagome's room. When he got there, he saw he in her bed sleeping. She looks like an Angel... I can't beleive I'm starting to act like father. She is a human, not someone to love.  
  
He walked over to her bed and shook her a bit. She roled over and stared into his golden eyes.  
  
"It's to early. Three more hours..." She began to close her eyes again into the wonderul drem she was having when he said the most dreadful words of all.  
  
"If you don't, Inuyasha's going to get his jewel detector." Sesshoumaru said coldly.  
  
That certainly got Kagome up. She was already running to her case of kimonos to get something to wear sence she didn't change last night. She was so tired, she didn't feel like it.  
  
"I need to go dressed. I'll only be a minute." She started to pull out a plain dark green kimono.  
  
"Fine." He walked out of the room and waited for her to get dressed.  
  
Kagome got dressed quickly without hesitation. When she was through, she walked out of the door and saw Sesshoumaru already there waiting for her.  
  
"He's almost here. He should be here in a few minutes." Sesshoumaru started to walk to the front building where Kagome first came into the castle. Kagome floowed him with no regrets of what was about to happen between them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha was running as fast as he could so he could find Kagome. As he ran, he thought about all she had told him before she ran off. I'm going to have tell her I'm sorry and that she can stay with us including Kikyo. I hope that makes Kagome happy. Inuyasha was now at the the front of the castle waiting for Sesshoumaru to come out with Kagome.  
  
Sesshoumru came out of the castle with a very scared Kagome. When he stopped, Kagome even got a little closer to him and tryed to hide from Inuyasha behind him.  
  
"Give me back Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I'm not keeping her hostage, half-breed. I never even forced her." Sesshoumaru said calmly.  
  
"What!?" Inuyasha said shocked.  
  
"See for yourself." Sesshoumaru backed away for Kagome to step forward. Kagome did step forward, but held her head low and she wasn't smiling at all; she was crying.  
  
"Inuyasha...go away." Kagome muffled.  
  
"Why are you even staying here!? This is Sesshoumaru we're talking about! An enemy!" Inuyasha shouted at her.  
  
"My family's dead, so who else do I have?" She asked starting to cry more.  
  
Inuyasha was stunned. Here family's dead!? "When did you find out?"  
  
"Right before I saw Kikyo in your arms." Kagome then turned around and ran to Sesshoumaru and embraced him for what seemed for dear life. Inuyasha...just leave. You've already caused me enough pain...  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down to Kagome. She was crying into his chest and holding him tighter by the minute. "Leave my lands, half-breed."  
  
"Make me!" Inuasha yelled at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Please, Inuyasha?" Kagome let go of Sesshoumaru and started to turn towards Inuyasha. "Please just leave me alone...forever?"  
  
~*End of Chapter*~  
  
How sad... Ok people, please review. 


	7. You know you like him

Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy the chapter!  
  
A life I can't even live is what I have to deal with... - Chapter 7: You know you like him.  
  
When Inuyasha heard those words, his heart flet it had been stabbed and broken in half. Why does she want me to leave? I haven't done anything wrong to her... Inuyasha started to step closer to Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha if you come any closer to me, I'll do it again." Kagome had her bangs sheilding her eyes from the beads tears rolling dow her face.  
  
"Kagome, why do even want me to leave?" Inuyasha asked in a kind of hurt voice.  
  
"You chose Kikyo when I was in love with you. I had just found out my whole family died, and then I find out you never even liked me when I thought when we met it was love at first site. I don't want you anywhere near me Inuyasha. So, just leave." Kagome said starting to turn back to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I'm so sorry Kagome..." Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome stopped and let those words sink into her head. "You really should be, now leave me alone." Kagome was now running to the entrance to the castle so Inuyasha wouldn't come after her.  
  
Inuyasha was running after her when Sesshoumaru grabbed him by his shirt when he passed by him. "Leave my lands, half-breed, or I'll make you leave."  
  
"Why should I?" Inuyasha yelled out to Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome turned around and saw the scene. She walked up to them and held her hand out to Inuyasha's arm. "Inuyasha. If you don't leave, I will do it harder than last time."  
  
"Fine, then! I will when Sesshoumaru let me go." Inuyasha said.  
  
"If I ever catch you on my lands again, I won't hesitate to kill you." Sesshoumaru let Inuyasha go and he dropped to the ground. Inuyasha ran into the rising sun. Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru again and embraced him even harder.  
  
Why did he have to come back? I told him I never wanted to see him again, but he still wouldn't listen. O, please kami. Make him never come back here...  
  
Kagome wouldn't let go of Sesshoumaru, so Sesshoumaru had to carry Kagome back into the castle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What did Inuyasha do to make her this sad? He must have done something far worse than send her into a world where she could get killed.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked into Kagome's room and layed her on the bed. He shook her to make her stop crying. When she finally did stop crying, he began to walk away.  
  
"Don't go!" She yelled out to him and he turned to meet her gaze.  
  
"Why should I not, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked walking slowly towards her.  
  
"Because Lord Sesshoumaru..." Kagome started. "I don't want to be alone." Kagome began to cry again.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked to her and sat on her bed. He hugged her and she hugged him back. "Please don't leave me Lord Sesshoumaru..." Kagome muffled to him.  
  
I'm becoming so much like father, but then why does this feeling feels so pleasant? I like holding her like this, but why do I feel...so...right?  
  
"Kagome, dont cry." Sesshoumaru whispered to her.  
  
"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome answered back. She began to loosen her grip, but was still holding onto him. "Please don't leave, now? Please don't leave..."  
  
"Alright Kagome. Until you fall asleep." And he did stay until she did fall asleep. It might have been a while, but he still stayed with her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was about 3:00 in the after noon and Kagome was still asleep. Rin was really bored, of course, because there weren't very many student who could tolerate playing with her and watching after her at the same time. So, Rin went looking for Kagome.  
  
Rin went into Kagome's room to see Kagome sleeping on top of her bad. Rin ran up to the bed, and shook Kagome. She finally started to wake up.  
  
"Kagome-chan, could you please play with me?" Rin asked quietly.  
  
"Alright Rin, just give me a minute to fully wake up. I've been up sence 5:00 a.m...." Kagome said groggly.  
  
"Hai." Rin walked out of the room and into the gardens.  
  
Kagome got up and walked to the gardens where Rin usually wanted to play. When Kagome got there, Rin was sitting on the ground waiting for her.  
  
"Rin, don't you want to pick flowers today?" Kagome asked the little girl.  
  
"Rin wants to ask Kagome a question." Rin said looking at Kagome.  
  
"Alright, what you want to ask?" Kagome sat next to Rin to see her face to face.  
  
"Why was Kagome-chan up at 5:00 a.m.? Rin is curious why." Rin said.  
  
"Inuyasha was here..." Kagome said softly.  
  
"Who is Inuyasha?" Rin asked.  
  
"A person I'm not very fond of, Rin." Kagome looked down to the taking a sudden intrest in the very, very green grass.  
  
"Is he a nice person, Kagome-chan?" Rin asked looking at Kagome.  
  
Kagome looked up from the grass and sighed. "He has a very bad atitude sometimes, but he can be very sweet, too. Then one day, he hurt me very badly without even knowing it." She sighed again, and then smiled. "Lets not talk the whole time we're out here. We only have until sun-down."  
  
"Hai!" Rin smiled also and went to pick flowers for Kagome.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was now sun-down and the girls had flower crowns and braclets and many other things they made.  
  
When Kagome dropped Rin off in her room, she headed for her room which was about half way around the castle. Why does my room have to be so far away!? Maybe I'll go exploring again. Then I'll have Sesshoumaru catch me again. Don't think like that! You don't want to be with Sesshoumaru!  
  
'Yes you do.'  
  
Great, my conscious isn't even on my side...  
  
'Because I know what you're thinking.'  
  
What would that be?  
  
'You're in love with the guy. Simple as that.'  
  
ME? IN LOVE WITH THE SESSHOUMARU?!  
  
'It's quite obvious if you ask me.'  
  
Well I'm not.  
  
'Well, you're still going to hear me no matter what!'  
  
Damn...  
  
'I feel your pain.'  
  
Just leave me alone!  
  
'Fine, but you might want to look forward before you-'  
  
Kagome had run into Sesshoumaru again, and he was, of course, growling. Then he stopped and looked at her. How in the hell did my conscious know.... Man somethings weird!  
  
"I thought you were going to pay attention this time." Sesshoumaru said plainly.  
  
"There's always a next time." Kagome said cheerfully.  
  
"Next, try and not do it, again." Sesshoumaru walking away.  
  
"Could I please sleep in your room? I don't want to be in my room alone." Kagome told him.  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped, and turned around. He stared into her blue pools. "You may, Kagome."  
  
She bowed and began to speak again. "Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru."  
  
~*~End of Chapter~*~  
  
I hope you liked it! Review, please? 


	8. Fluffychan?

Have yall fans noticed every chapter is getting longer? My last chapter was 4 pages. I want this one to be 4 or more. Thats going to take a while. O well! On with the story!  
  
A life I can't even live is what I have to deal with... - Chapter 8: Fluffy- chan?  
  
Back in the Village of Kaede, things weren't going to well with the group.  
  
"What do you mean Kagome's not coming back!?" Shippo yelled at Inuyasha. "This is probebly all your fault Kagome ran away in the first place! You big meanie!"  
  
"Shut up runt!" Inuyasha threw Shippo across the hut making Shippo land on his head.  
  
"That hurt! If Kagome were here, she'd sit you for sure." Shiipo told him in annoyance.  
  
"Ye miss Kagome as much the rest of us Shippo, but yelling will not bring her back." Kaede said trying to calm the kitsune.  
  
"Easy for you to say! At least I tryed to bring her back.." Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"Inuyasha, let Kagome be. She might even like it better over in Sesshoumaru's castle." After Miroku said that, Inuyasha walked up to him and had his hand held high to slap him. "Or maybe Kagome will see the error she has made and come back to us!" Miroku yelled. Inuyasha retreated back to his spot.  
  
"Inuyasha, all of us miss Kagome. We're all suffering, not just you." Sango told the fuming hanyou.  
  
"Feh!" Inuyasha said and ran out of the hut.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome was lying in her bed next to Sesshoumaru's. She didn't want to sleep by herself in a lonesome room, so she wanted to stay in here.  
  
'Now you're sleeping in your loves room.'  
  
Not you again...  
  
'You know it's true. Why not admit it?'  
  
Because a person like me wouldn't fall in love with a icey-heartless demon lord.  
  
'How do you know he doesn't like you?'  
  
What do you mean?  
  
'How do you know Sesshoumaru doesn't like you?'  
  
He hates humans. You should know that. You're me.  
  
'Then why does he let you stay here? Tell me that!'  
  
He wants to know why was on his lands and why I ran away from Inuyasha.  
  
'But doesn't he already know these things? He could have dumped you out of the house the minute he found out about your family. Or he could have let you die out on his lands that night! Tell me the answer to that smart one!'  
  
You're right you know! How do you always corner me into these things?  
  
'It's a gift.'  
  
Ya, sure.  
  
'I'm leaving you to your lover now. Buh-bye, Kagome!'  
  
Kagome relaxed and started to drift to sleep. She didn't want to talk to herself, but she didn't want to sleep or her nightmares would come back. So, she just lay there, thinking of what to do next.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru was thinking of Kagome at the moment unable to sleep. He felt like he should take her then, but she was only a human.  
  
'Not just a human. A miko.'  
  
She's still human. You know that.  
  
'You know you love her anyway.'  
  
This Sesshoumaru will not fall for a human's looks.  
  
'But you already have.'  
  
This Sesshoumaru will never fall for a human. Not even if I were to...  
  
'To what? Actually fall in love?'  
  
Never would I think that!  
  
'But I'm you. I already know what you were going to say.'  
  
Damn it.  
  
'Watch your tone Sesshoumaru.'  
  
Don't tell me to watch my tone! I am the Lord of the Western Lands.  
  
'Just think if Kagome were the Lady of the Western Lands...'  
  
Shut the hell up.  
  
'I don't feel like it.'  
  
Then at least leave me be.  
  
'As you wish mi'lord.'  
  
Then the both of the people in the room, slowly fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Kagome was the first one to awaken. When she did, she sweating with fear. She ran out of the room and into the hall. Kagome looked around the halls and ran into a room with a balcony. She needed the fresh air badly with her sweating with fear from her nightmare.  
  
O kami, why do I have this dream? It tearified me to death...literally.  
  
"I hated that dream-nightmare. I swear someones after me..." Kagome said to herself while shrugging.  
  
Sesshoumaru stepped out of the shadows and stepped towards Kagome. "Who do you think is after you, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome almost jumped out of her skin at the sound of his voice. "Man, you scared me out of my wits!"  
  
"I asked you a question." Sesshoumaru replyed plainly.  
  
"I really don't know who. I just know I had a terrible nightmare. Everyone has one, so it's completly normal." Kagome whipped the sweat from her face and looked to Sesshoumaru. "And why, may I ask, are you up scaring me?"  
  
"This Sesshoumaru is allowed to walk about my castle if he desires." He said the her.  
  
"Of course he is..." Kagome sighed and turned to him. "But why do you desire to see me?"  
  
"I heard you run out of the room while sweating. I was worring about you." Sesshoumaru said in his usual unemotionall voice.  
  
He was worrying about me?!?  
  
'I told you he cared.'  
  
Not you again...  
  
'Shut up and listen 'cause I'm here to stay!'  
  
Great.  
  
'But I did tell you that he did care.'  
  
You do have a point there...  
  
'Thank you!'  
  
But why were you trying to prove it in the first place?  
  
'I have my reasons...'  
  
And they would be?!  
  
'None ya'  
  
That's so childish...  
  
'You'll find out in the future. I'll garentee you.'  
  
O ya, thats great know!  
  
'Well, I'm going. Have fun with Fluffy-chan!'  
  
Wait!? FLUFFY-CHAN!?  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome with a confused look. She looked like she was preocuppied with something else; like she was in her own little world...  
  
"Fluffy-chan...?" Kagome whispered to herslef forgiting Sesshoumaru was there next to her.  
  
Sesshoumaru raised one of his brows. "Who in the hell are you talking about, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked kind of confused.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome looked up to Sesshoumaru. "O! Hi Lord Sesshoumaru!" Kagome blushed a little. "I'm fine!" She ran out of the room with a hurry not wanting to look Sesshoumaru in the eyes.  
  
Who was she talking about? Who's Fluffy-chan? I want an answer from her as soon as I see her.  
  
~*~End of Chapter~*~  
  
Please review? And please do something to praise me? It would make me very very very very very very very very very happy! ^^ Anyway, have a good holiday to all! 


	9. Tell me you love her

Sorry everyone for the long wait! I always go to Louisiana for x-mas to celebrate my birthday. And yes, my b-day is x-mas. Well, I got Inuyasha book #1! FINALLY! I also got Kingdom Hearts. Yay! And, yes, I am a girl who loves everthing a boy does. You should see my room. Action movies, fantasy, no sappy romances! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter of my fic.  
  
A life I can't even live is what I have to deal with... - Chapter 9: Tell me you love her.  
  
Kagome slowed down to a walk when she was a good distance from Sesshoumaru.  
  
Did I actually say that out loud?  
  
'I'm b-a-ack!'  
  
O god not you...  
  
'And, yes, you did.'  
  
And I blame you!  
  
'You mean you blame you inner-consciouns a.k.a. yourself?'  
  
Damn you and your smarts.  
  
'As I was saying earlier-'  
  
About Fluffy-chan?  
  
'Ah, yes! Fluffy-chan!'  
  
And who exatly is, Fluffy-chan?  
  
'The lord with an icey heart, of course.'  
  
SESSHOUMARU!?  
  
'You mean you didn't know?'  
  
Shut-up.  
  
'Fine!'  
  
Kagome looked around the hallway she was in now. It was very clean, but no one to spare. Not a single demon nor human walked the hall exept for the ebony-haired miko.  
  
O so lonely here...  
  
She walked a bit father when she reached the dark hallway with the painting in it. Kagome walked down into the familar room and sat down in one of the chairs. In front of her, on the table, was a dagger. On the handle of the dagger were gems of all kinds. All embedded into the handle of silver.  
  
Then, she turned her attention to the painting again. She bubble-gum-pink haired woman with a small Sesshoumaru of five next to her. Such a sweet picture of Sesshoumaru. She got out of the chair and walked up to the painting. She traced the smile on his young face.  
  
"I wonder when the last time Sesshoumaru smiled. He looks so sweet when he does." She stopped her finger and turned around quikly.  
  
"Took you long enough to sence me. Pity." Sesshoumaru aprouched her.  
  
"Well, I'll leave then, if that's how you're going to act about it!" She began to walk away from the picture when he grabed her wrist.  
  
"I have not dismissed you yet, Kagome." He said in a tesing tone of voice.  
  
"How rude of me, Lord Sesshoumaru! Such a sin!" She said in a sarcastic tone and left the room.  
  
When she was back the deep depths of her room, she flew herself into her bed and began to cry and talk to herself.  
  
"How I miss my family. They're all dead, and I'm here in Fuedal Japan when I should be in Modern Japan taking over the shrine." She sat up immediatly and widened her eyes. "The shrine! I own it now sence my whole family is dead! That means I have to go...back..." She returned to her pillow and cryed into it again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru was still standing in the room looking at the dagger. He picked it up and put it inside a pocket. Sesshoumaru walked out of the room and towards Kagome's room. He had smelled her scent of jasmine, a spring rain, and sakura blossoms down the hallway that lead to her room.  
  
When he was outside of her room, he heard her crying. He was about to walk in when she shouted:  
  
"The shrine! I own it now sence my whole family is dead! That means I have to go...back.." He then heard her go back to her pillow and cry once more.  
  
He walked into the room placing a hand on her shoulder, which startled her.  
  
"You're here..." She trailed off on the last part.  
  
"What was that you were talking about?" He asked sitting down on her bed next to her.  
  
"In my time, where I live, there is the Higurashi Shrine. I live on the Higurashi Shrine and now own it. I don't know what to do now sence..." Again, she didn't finish her sentance.  
  
"Sence what? The vile half-breed will be in your path?" He asked without any regrets.  
  
"Actually, yes, and of course there's more to it, but I'm not going to go any farther than that." She looked up to him and smiled.  
  
That smile...  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru...you have shone such kindness towards me. You deserve something for it." She looked up to him and brought a hand up to him.  
  
"Do not touch me, wench." He yelled out.  
  
She ignored his refusal and touched his arm. She used her miko powers on him, and there was a great pain that shot through his shoulder.  
  
When Sesshoumaru pulled away from her touch a few seconds later, he had a new arm.  
  
"You're very welcome, Sesshoumaru." She turned back to her pillow and began to cry more.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked in shock at his hew arm.  
  
She gave me a new arm...  
  
'Wasn't that nice?'  
  
I thought you were gone.  
  
'You can't get ride of me that easily, mi'lord!'  
  
I can certainly tell.  
  
'Anyway, how are liking Kagome?'  
  
Why would you care? She's just a human wench.  
  
'Cause you have feelings for her.'  
  
I have never shown any affection towards this wench. Never have, never will.  
  
'LIE!'  
  
The last time I showed affections towards humans was...  
  
'Was when? When a certain somebody was around and still alive?'  
  
Shut up!  
  
'You know it's true! Just admit it and I might leave you alone.'  
  
Fine! She's not that bad to have around! I am falling for her!  
  
'Now, tell me you love her.'  
  
~*~End of Chapter~*~  
  
I'm tired! It's 4:20 a.m.! I'm going to bed, bu tplease someone please review or rate or something! It would make me stay up longer! I think I'll play Kingdom Hearts to pass the time or maybe, the o so obvious, GO TO BED! I think I'll go to bed. ^^ G'night all! 


	10. Return Home

I'M SO SORRY!!! SCHOOL IS HELL, AND I'M TRYING TO UPDATE!!! I'VE BEEN GROUNDED SO, I'M SO SORRY!!!!!!!!! Thanks to all who are reviewing. I just got one from parietti, and I wanted to write the next chapter! Thank you, parittei! Here are the comments to the reviewers on MM.org and FF.net.  
  
MM.org:  
  
meera: Yay! You reviewed twice! Good for you! I hope you like the story. ^- ^ Btw, I might actually put a lemon in here. I'm sorry, but I've been reading to many lemon stories to much. Well, I'll try to make it breif, or maybe I'll cut the whole thing out and do something else. I don't know yet...  
  
foreign minister: YAY! I HOPE YOU LOVE THE STORY! Wow, that was random, or was it? I think you're the most into the story. A lot of the people on my site are actually telling me to update, but you're just saying you like it so so so so so so so so so so much! That's good. I hope you like the story of the chapter of whatever.  
  
inuyasha666: I'm glad you reviewed twice. I've already started reading your stary 'Kami' so far, but doesn't 'Kami' in Japanese mean God? Ok, I'm getting off the subject again. Anyway, thanks for reviewing.  
  
parietti: I never thought I could do that. Well, I hope you like the chapter.  
  
FF.org:  
  
SSJ-Princess23: Don't worry! I will. Starberry05: Why, thank you. I think so, too. DRUNKEN LANDLORD: I'll need that good luck, and I'm glad you like my story. I'll write more soon. Princess Krystal01: And wishing for it to get better; hopefully........ ^- ^;; KawaiiLil-InuGurl: I know, I know. I hate typing. I can't type perfect. By the way, the reason I spell it "Sesshoumaru" instead of "Sesshomaru" is because "Sesshoumaru" is the Japanese way to spell his name. Lavender Valentine: What are!? You sound like my mother; no offense, though. Thanks for reading, too! kagomepotter: Yes, O might one! I will update, soon. And I agree. I like origanal pairings, but sometimes Inuyasha can be a little dense. A life I can't even live is what I have to deal with... - Chapter 10: Return Home.  
  
'Now tell me you love her.'  
  
WHAT!?  
  
'I'm you. I know you like her, but I want you to admit it.'  
  
This Sesshoumaru will never fall in love with a human.  
  
'Sure you won't.'  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at the his arm and sighed. No one in his life, besides his mother, had ever cared enough for him to do such a thing. But then he knew his inner-conscious was right, he really was falling for the young miko. He stayed there for a few minutes just staring at Kagome, but she would only move to sob into her pillow which was now dripping with salt- water tears.  
  
"Is there something else you needed, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked drying her tears.  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't know what to say. What could he say at a time like this? Tel her, 'I'm just staring at you because I like how you look!' Oh, real smooth. Time was running out. What to say...  
  
"If you do need to visit your home, then you shall." Sesshoumaru himself was almost taken back at his own words. Where did that come from, anyway?  
  
Kagome looked up from her pillow almost frozen spot.  
  
What the hell did he say?  
  
'Aren't you glad, though? It shows he at meast cares.'  
  
Sesshoumaru!? The royal ass cares for me!? You're insane...  
  
'Ah! But I am you. Mirror check, girl. I am you!!!'  
  
That's what's the worst part of it all...  
  
'Well, time will tell. Even if I already do!'  
  
What's that supose to mean!?  
  
'Have fun with Fluffy-chan!!'  
  
You little ditz! Come back here!  
  
Kagome's snapped back to reality with a smile. She rose from her bed slowly to see Sesshoumaru still there. "Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru. I'm very glad that you are letting me go." Kagome smiled once more and embraced Sesshoumaru in a loving hug.  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't pull back. He didn't do anything for a mere seconds until he did what Kagome never expected. He held her back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome packed up her bag trying not to forget anything. When everything was packed and ready to go, Kagome looked outside of her room. Sure enough, Sesshoumaru was there waiting for her. She smiled at him and out her hands behing her back carrying her exremly heavy backpack. Next time, I need to ask Mom not to pack so much junk! O, ya. My family's dead. Real smooth, Kagome...  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at her struggle to hold onto her back. He lifted an eyebrow and huffed slightly. He held out his hand and Kagome put her bag into his hand. Sesshoumaru slung it over his shoulder and began to walk out of the castle.  
  
Kagome followed quickly and sighed. "You know Lord Sesshoumaru, you might not like the future." Kagome said simpley. Sesshoumaru finally got out of hs castle and held Kagome tight by his side.  
  
When they lifted into the air on Sesshoumaru's little cloud, he stared at her with questioning eyes. "Humans?"  
  
Kagome half smiled. "Again, most demons have been whiped out over thr 500 year period. Only ones who want the shikon jewel are alive to that day."  
  
"Lower class demons." Sesshoumaru said in a matter-of-factly tone.  
  
Kagome just stared into the sky-line that was their destination. After a few minutes, she started to see the forest. She was sure that Inuyasha or Shippo or Kirara would be smelling her soon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back in Kaede's village, things were going very, very slow with everyone.  
  
"Is Kagome coming back, Sango?" Shippo asked leaning against the hut wall.  
  
"I don't know, Shippo. Just wait. You never know-" Sango didn't even get to finish her sentace when Shippo jumped up and started yelling.  
  
"Kagome's back! Kagome's back! I smell her! I smell her!" Shippo started to do a little dance as everyone exchanged curious glances.  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the warm, dry air and found what was of Kagome. Sakura blossoms, waterfalls...even salt. "The runt's right. Kagome's coming. Even if it is with Sesshoumaru."  
  
Sango and Miroku exchanged earful glances at each other and reached for their weapons.  
  
When Kagome and Sesshoumaru were within seeing distance, Sango slightly shivered as the moment ticked on and on. Sesshoumaru was holding Kagome close to himself as Inuyasha at times did for her.  
  
Kagome looked down at the ground as they passed over the village. Her village. She saw Sango shivering down to the bone. Miroku's half perverted, half curious face. There was even a small hint of happiness in his eyes. Shippo looked up at Kagome, and Kagome down to him. Shippo was silent and almost srying. When Kagome's finally met Inuyasha's, a tear shed from her eyes and she turned away.  
  
Everyone was shocked as Kagome passed over them. They were even more shocked when she started to cry when Kagome looked at Inuyasha. When they were gone into the forest, everyone turned to Inuyasha with curious, angery, and confused faces.  
  
"Inuyasha...what's wrong with Kagome?" They all asked Inuyasha t the same time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome walked closer and closer to the well when Sesshoumaru let her off of this little cloud. Every step felt like a mile, every mile felt like an eternity. When she reached the lip of the well, Kagome's tears began to show once more.  
  
Kagome pulled herself together again and looked back to Sesshoumaru. "You need a jewel shard if you wanna go."  
  
Sesshoumaru held out his hand. Kagome dug into her pocket and gave him one. She sighed once more and looked back to the well. Sesshoumaru walked forward towards her and wrapped an arm around her waist as they fell into the well that would bring them to Kagome's truest home.  
  
~*~End of Chapter~*~  
  
I'm so sorry to everyone out there for the long wait. I never intened for me to take this long of a wait. Don't worry, though. It will never happen again. 


	11. Buttery Popcorn and Salty Tears

Hey, everyone! I hope that it wasn't a long wait for everyone out there. If it was, SORRY!!!! Well, here's the story. I even had a reviewer saying what Sessy and Kag-chan will do in her era. Read, damnit!! READ TO FIND OUT!!! Heh, heh... I got crazy, sorry. I hope you like the story, anyway. Rate & review!  
  
A life I can't even life is what I have to deal with... - Chapter 11: Buttery Popcorn and Salty Tears  
  
Blue swirls of light ingulfed their bodies as time was speeding past them both. Sesshoumaru stared in amazement at the sudden chnge of scenery in the well. Blue lights swirled like a whirl pool, all so familiar to Kagome, but brought much dread. Then, all was still as the the whirlpools of light disappeared, replaced by the well once more.  
  
"Last stop, Modern Japan, Higurashi Shrine." Kagome said climbing the ladder to the top. When she reached the top of the well, as did Sesshoumaru, the miko shrugged the fealings all off.  
  
Kagome opened the doors to the well house and rubbed her eyes. She advanced towards her house, openning it to see her own home. Sesshoumaru eyed everything, curiousity taking over his youkai senses. "I need something to eat. Make yourself at home, Lord Sesshoumaru." Then, Kagome disappeared behind a wall and looked through her little pantry. She eyed the popcorn and put it into the microwave and returned to Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru had sat down on the ground, staring at Buyo. "Oi! You found Buyo-chan!" Kagome sat down next to him, rubbing Buyo. "Smell anything...different, Lord Sesshoumari?" Kagome asked with an innocent face.  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at her. "I hate the smell here, if that's what you mean."  
  
"Well, don't I feel better already." Kagome smiled and heard the beeping of the microwave, meaning the popcorn was done. Sesshoumaru half jumped at the sound, making Kagome giggle slightly. She sat up, handing Sesshoumaru Buyo and going to get the popcorn.  
  
She came back to the living room, seeing the same scene as before, but Buyo was being playful this time. Buyo, this time, was fliching at Sesshoumaru's tail. Kagome laughed loudly, making Sesshoumaru glare at her again. He gave her a look that said, 'Get the animal off of me or death is coming'. Kagome laughed even harder, but got Buyo away from him.  
  
"So, do you like my little kitty?" Kagome asked with innocent eyes, trying to forget that she was in HER house, where HER family should be ALIVE.  
  
Sesshoumaru snorted and looked away from her. Kagome giggled and ate a peice of popcorn. "Haven't had good food in a long time. It's buttery!" She gave Buyo a peice, Buyo sniffing it and carrying it off somewhere else in the house.  
  
"Well, can't have popcorn without day-time television." Kagome sat down on her couch, and dug around looking for the remote. Once finding it, she turned it on. Sesshoumaru's snapped tot he television. He stared at square, black box with amazement. Kagome alaghed and ate anther piece of popcorn.  
  
"Maybe channel 5 can give us the low-down of the week." Kagome said switching channels, Sesshoumaru watching in curiousity. "I've been gone so long, people could say I moved out of the country," she started, "or have been in the hospital because of breaking my spine, thank you Jii-chan."  
  
"What is this, 'hospital'?" Sesshoumaru asked, not taking his eyes off of her. He was starting to get very, almost too so, curious about the terms the miko was frequently using.  
  
Kagome put her hand to her and, and thought about his question. "I guess you could say it's a place where people go when their very sick. Or near death." Kagome ate another peice of popcorn and stopped when she came to channel 5.  
  
"The car-crash the Higurashi family's aqaintinces have been questioned about the Higurashi family's history for the papers. One girl, Ayumi Hikito, has stated that there was another member of the Higurashi family. Hikito has said that the other Higurashi is in the hospital at the moment, but has not been found in any in the Tokyo ER's. No one in the Tokyo area know's of the other family member's whereabouts, at the moment. If anyone does know, please call..."  
  
Kagome almost spit out her her popcorn when she heard the small news update. Her eyes twitched as she remembered the news update. Small parts flashing in her mind. "Ayumi Hikito...another Higurashi in the hospital...not been found..."  
  
"Why that little bitch... Ayumi..." Kagome said quietly. Her eyebrow twitched thinking that Ayumi had warned the media that she was in the hospital when she was in Fuedal Era. And then there was Jii-chan! He's the one that told Ayumi about it! Damn you Jii-chan!  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome in amusment. Her emotions were shifting quite fast, and very easily. She was, at one moment happy and excited; covering that us with sadness and quilt, then she was confused and angry. What had the black box said that made Kagome so angry.  
  
Kagome stuffed her face with more popcorn, trying to ignore the t.v.'s report. "Oi, Lord Sesshoumaru?" She said between chews of the buttery goodnes.  
  
"Nani?" Sesshoumaru asked, looking at the t.v. and then to Kagome eating her popcorn.  
  
"Popcorn, mi'lord?" Kagome asked, imitating Jaken's annoying, squeky vioce while holding out the bag. She winked at him and chaked the bag.  
  
Sesshoumaru snorted. "Funny." Kagome tossed him a piece of popcorn. He caught it and ate it. This food, he ate, was purely deslicious.  
  
After Kagome tossed the popcorn to him, she ate another piece and tossed another over the couch for Buyo. Kagome laid down on the couch, her hair spreading all around her head like a halo. She tossed another peice fo popcorn, it landing in her mouth.  
  
Sesshoumaru reached out for another piece of popcron, getting one and eating it. He reached for another right after that, and another, too.  
  
"Geez, you're like ramen to Inu-baka and chocolate to Shippo." Kagome shrugged at the name of Inuyasha and handed the bag of popcorn to Sesshoumaru. "Here. Have the rest. You like it more than me, I can see." Sesshoumaru took it and began stuffing his face with it. Kagome laughed and at the sight and turning off the t.v.  
  
While Sesshoumaru was eating his popcorn, Kagome stood up and went to the front door. There she saw the paper from a days ago. It still even had the picture of her mom's car. It was smashed in the front, and the left turn light was shattered. Kagome picked it up and brought it to the kitchen. She brought out some scissors and cut out the whole articule.  
  
She reread the whole thing almost fire time, 'till she probably even memorized it all. They died that day. They died while I was in the Fuedal Era. They died... They died, kami-sama, why!? A teardrop rolled of her creamy skin and landed on the newspaper cliping. She wipped her eyes and her tears away. She found a thumb tack and pinned it to the wall where her mom sometimes left notes. Then, the tears came spilling down again.  
  
It's just not fair! Nothing about this is fair. They shouldn't have died. The shouldn't have...  
  
'You know it was only destiny, Kagome.'  
  
It's still not fair, damn it!  
  
'I know it isn't, Kagome. Still; you couldn't have known it would ever happen.'  
  
Well, you're no help...  
  
'I know someone who can erase the pain, though.'  
  
Who? Wait-- You better not be tlking about Fluff-boy...?  
  
'Read my mind'  
  
Kagome rubbed her eyes again and shook her head. Go to hell. She thought to herself. None of this was ever going make sinse to her mind. It was all just to confusing to her. She walked out fo the kitchen and slowly walked up the stairs to her room, almost forgetting there was a powerful demon lord on her house. When she got up to her room, and laid down on her bed, she groaned at how exausted she was. "Damn you stupid drunk drivers."  
  
"Drunk drivers?" A voice asked from her door.  
  
Kagome jumped up from her bed, glaring at Sesshoumaru at the door. He scared her to death! "People who drink to much sake and then they go onto soem sort of transportational vehical, still drunk from their sake." She eased down on her bed and then glared at him again. "And what the hell are you doing scaring me like that!?"  
  
Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "Keh." Kagome rolled her eyes then, and laid back on her bed.  
  
"Did you get that from your father or something?" Kagome asked, curiousily. She saw Sesshoumaru stiffen and Kagome shuddered. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. I was just thinking that because Inu-baka did it a lot."  
  
"Keh." Was all he said to it. He knew that it most likely was. He knew that Inuyasha said it a lot. He knew he did get it from his father. He knew all that.  
  
"I take that as a, 'Yes I did, as well as Inu-baka.'" Kagome grinned at him, seeing he wasn't taking it well. She was curious as to what happened in the past that would affect Sesshoumaru so much.  
  
"Are you really this curious?" Sesshoumaru asked coldy, it scaring Kagome down to the bone. All, even just the slightest, bit of happines and warmth had disappeared.  
  
"I'm shutting up now. I can see something happened between you two and I don't feel like interfering." Kagome said in concern, sitting up to look at him.  
  
Sesshoumaru just nodded as Kagome stared at him concern. It seemed an eternity before either spoke another word to each other. "No matter what, our memories will always come back to haunt us." Kagome said simpley. "We may forget them, but in time everything will seem to reel to the very memory we try to bury deep within."  
  
By nightfall, the everything was still. The stars were dim, and the midnight sky was pleasant. Kagome walked to the well and stared inside of it, Sesshoumaru still in her house watching t.v. She leaned on the lib of the well, the little well shrine making the inside like a nightmare with no scarey dreams.  
  
"A memory to haunt for an eternity. Is there really such a thing?" Kagoe looked to the bottom fo the well, imagining the first time she fell down when she was looking for Buyo. "I guess so."  
  
~*~End Chapter~*~  
  
Hope you like the chapter! Please review. ^.~ 


	12. Arrow games

Well, I hope all like this chapter. I've been staying up really lte these past few days and am also grounded at the same time. Another thing, who the hell is sending me junk e-mail!?!?! It's frickin' annoyin', damn it! When I find out what these messages are from, I'll whoop their ass to hell and back again.  
  
A life I can't even live is what I have to deal with... - Chapter 12: Arrow games.  
  
Kagome woke with a start. She rubbed her head and looked to the window. She saw Sesshoumaru there, sitting like Inuyasha did in the tree right outside her room window. Kagome sighed and pushed back the covers. Buyo ran away to the window to look at Sesshoumaru once more. Kagome snorted heavely and got out of bed.  
  
The miko walked slowly to her closet full of clothes. She whisked through them quickly, looking for the right outfit. Kagome hit her head on the closet door when she couldn't find the outfit. Then, a thought struck her. Oh, please Mommy did, Mommy did. Say she did!!! Kagome pushed back all her clothes while sticking out her tongue. All the clothes were starting to get extremly heavy. Finally, she saw at the back of the closet the outfit of destination.  
  
It was an old-fashion training/fighting uniform. It was a dark blue, almost a navy black, and hung low at the ankles. The hoari was white and had no sleeves. An obi of sky blue was wrapped around the waist as well. Kagome reached out to it and lifted it off the hanger. She changed into the uniform and walked to the first story of her home. She went to the storage closet her granfather sometimes kept some of his shrine cra...err...artifacts.  
  
She looked into the pile of junk and shook her head. Poor gramps never felt like organizing a thing in his whole life... Kagome sighed and dug through almost everything. It took a while, but she finally a bow and a couple of arrows. The bow had a silver handle and the arrows had metal tips for battle. Kagome grinned as she pulled them out of the small storage room. She walked to her couch and dug between two cushions. She felt something smooth and pulled it out. There, she found a picture of Inuyasha grinning, holding tetsusaiga. Kagome put it into her shirt and pulled her bow and arrows, as well as the picture, outside. There, she set up a target.  
  
Kagome pinned the picture of Inuyasha to the target and grinned. Time for my favorite game: Stick Inuyasha with an arrow until I rip the picture apart. Kagome walked back about 25 feet back. She held the silver handle in her hand tightly, her knuckles already showing white. Kagome pulled out an arrow and pulled the string back as well. The string on the arrow hissed as it was pulled back tightly. Then, Kagome let the arrow fly with no purification energy drive through the arrow. When Kagome walked to the target, she saw that the arrow hit Inuyasha on the ear.  
  
"Oh, look at me. My aim was off. Still, you were sensative on your ears. To bad I didn't get your nose, though..." Kagome fingered the end of the arrow and shrugged it off. Her aim would never be as good as Kikyo. Oh, how she hated to even think the name. Saying it was an even worse situation...  
  
The raven-haired girl walked back to her place and once again drew back her string witht he arrow in hand. The arrow flew as it hit the her target. Again, no purification; that wasn't used until her last arrow. Kagome looked at her picture of Inuyasha and saw her arrow hit Inuyasha's chest-- his heart. Kagome grinned and smiled. "You die Inuyasha!"  
  
Kagome redied her blow once more when she head a twig snap. She looked to where the noice came from. There she saw Sesshoumaru. He was staring at her target where the picture of Inuyasha hang. Kagome lowered her bow and then looked to the picture. "Like my masterpiece?"  
  
Sesshoumaru grunted and rolled his eyes. Kagome just smirked and used another arrow. She pulled the bow string, careful not to break the wood frame of the bow. She gripped the arrow and let it fly as she let the bow string go. When it hit the target, Kagome stared at her aim. This time, it hit his face. "Score! I got his face!"  
  
"You're obssessed." Sesshoumaru said simpley. He leaned against a tree and stared at Kagome's performance. Kagome pulled her last arrow. This time, she took extra aiming and redying her stance. Just as she was to let go, pink purification energy was already radiating from her arrow. Kagome smirked and let the arow fly free with energy of a miko. Within seconds, Kagome's whole picture was no more.  
  
Kagome advanced to the target. She pulled out the arrows, or what was left of them, and then untacked the picture of Inuyasha. Only little bits and peices of it remained now. Kagome shook her head threw it to the ground. "Lord Sesshoumaru, I need to go and visit some friends. Don't do anything I wouldn't do, 'kay?"  
  
Sesshoumaru simpley nodded. Kagome smiled at him sweetly and began to walk towards the house with the arrows and bow in hand. When she walked back out, Sesshoumaru wasn't there any more. Ok... The miko walked down the street and towards Wacdonalds. That's where her friends most likely were. As she wove down the streets of Tokyo, her mind raced on Ayumi. That little bitch told the press!? Kagome was fuming mad that the press would come into the Higurashi family life and then go to HER friends.  
  
Then, before she knew it, Kagome was already at Wacdonalds. And sure enough at their regular table there sat Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka. All fo them sat there eating burgers and fries. Kagome smirked as she walked into the restraunt. She approuched the table with people staring at her.When she finally got to their table, Kagome glared at Ayumi.  
  
"You told the press what, Ayumi?" All of them could cleary see Kagome was in a bad mood.  
  
"What's wrong with telling the media there was a fourth member in the Higurashi family?" Ayumi asked innocently.  
  
"Maybe because you told them I was in the hospital; and I wasn't!!" Kagome then regretted her words. What the hell was she going to tell them now?  
  
All them gasped. Kagome shook her head and slid into the booth. "Then where were you? And you missed so much school because of it, too." Yuka said.  
  
"I went somewhere with some friends." Kagome with a sad face. Then her memory spiked. "Do y'all remember that violent boy I told y'all about? The one I liked?" All of them nodded anxiously. "Well, I found out he never liked me. It was all a stage-play. He never gave a damn about my feelings." Eri gasped and hugged Kagome.  
  
"You poor thing!" Eri said with a sad face. Then Kagome smirked. All of her friends then had questioning looks on their faces.  
  
"Now, I have a thing for his half-brother. And if he knows, too! And he's very sorry." Kagome rolled her eyes and stole a fry.  
  
"I wouldn't take him back if he were last human being on earth!" Eri said taking a bite of her burger. How ironic! He's not human... Kagome thought sweat dropping.  
  
"Well, his half-brother can be really old at times. No emotion in his eyes, but he was kind of nice. I'll admit that much. He even defended me when his half-brother came." Kagome then got a dreamly look in her eyes. "Did I mention the guy I'm hooked on is older than his violent half-brother?" All of her friends eyes widened. They must be shocked to know I like someone older than me...  
  
"We have to meet him!" They all yelled at once. Kagome's eyes winden and she shook her head furiously.  
  
"Sorry! Not a chance..." Kagome said standing up again. She got out of the booth and stood at the edge of the table. All of her friends then took note of her clothes. They were...different.  
  
"What's with the oldy clothes, Kagome?" Ayumi asked.  
  
"Ya, what?" Eri and Yuka asked at the same time.  
  
"Archery. I had a picture of the violent guy and then shot him with some arrows. The picture is no more..." Kagome smirked as her friends gasped. "Well, I'm going home!" Kagome then starting walking to the door. Thne she turned around to look at them. "And don't come to my house. I'm not going to school for a while, either." Then Kagome left.  
  
Kagome then put her hand in her pockets and looked at the ground. She wasn't paying any attention to where she was going and didn't care. All that mattered was what she told her friends. All she could think about was that all of it was so true. She did have a thing for Sesshoumaru---good or bad, she wasn't that sure. All she knew, and wanted to know, was that Sesshoumaru was cold, warm, unemotionless, and feelingful all at the same time. That's what she lo--liked about Sesshoumaru.  
  
~*~End of Chapter~*~  
  
R& R... 


	13. One's True Self

Well, my keyboard slidey thinggy broke...and my head phones top my CD player. I'm cursed. And doomed. I know it. Anyway, like this chapter, please. I wroked hard on it.  
  
A life I can't even live is what I have to deal with... - Chapter 13: One's True Self  
  
Kagome lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling above her. She wore a black halter with blue jean bell bottoms. Her halter had little fake jewels right under her breast line and also around the opening for her kneck. Also, the bottom of her shirt was rippled, as that it showed her belly button. Her pants had slashed in them to show parts of her thighs. The miko rarely got to wear regular clothes, so she saw this as a treat. Then, she rarely wore black, but when she did, she wasn't in a chitty chatty mood.  
  
A frown was plastered on her pale face as her mind raced with every thought about one person. One person who destroyed her world. One person who chose the dead over the living. One person who broke her heart in two. One person who tricked her right under her own nose. That one person she loved--use to love: Inuyasha.  
  
She hated to think of his betrail. He said he would protect her, but it was all just a lie. All of it utter lies of the heart. Of the cold, twisted, black heart was more like it. Kagome thought. Describes Inuyasha perfectly. She shook her head as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. Just the thought of even seeing him made her want to cower. That man had her heart in his hands, and he squashed it in less than five minutes.  
  
Kagome slowly walked down the upstairs hallway. All of the family was dead. They didn't know what she was going through. If they did know, they'd probably kick Inuyasha's ass to hell themselves. Kagome walked into her grandfather's room and saw how old-fashioned it was. She shook her head and smiled. "Now, where are his speel scrolls. They've got to be around here somewhere...?" Kagome dug trough her grandfather's mountains of papers. When she couldn't find the right one, she huffed. Where the hell was it!?  
  
Digging through another pile of papers, Kagome saw a small book. The book didn't have a title, but many papers were sticking out of it. As curious as she was, Kagome openned it. Kagome then decided her grandfather wasn't on the neat side. Kagome looked through the book and gasped. There were names of all of her family members in there. Their names were in blood and there was a spell scroll was glued under each name on each page. Kagome fliped near the middle of the book and saw her name written in blood as well. She ripped the scroll off of her page and also another scroll off her page. When she turned the page, more scroll were placed under her name. She tore all of them off and threw the book across the room.  
  
Kagome stood up and felt her heart lift slightly. What's happening to me? What's the feeling I have? Suddenly, a white burst of light surrounded her and filled the whole room, perhaps the whole house. Kagome levivtated above the floor and spun around slowly, unconcsious. Her raven black hair began to grow rapidly and traded it's dark locks for a dark, blood red, slightly brown. On her cheeks appeared 2 sets of magenta streaks. In seconds, Sesshoumaru appeared with a worried expression. Kagome began to plunge to the ground, as Sesshoumaru caught her. He gave her a stared at her and carried her bridal style to her room.  
  
~*~Kagome's Dream~*~  
  
"Where am I? Where is this place?" Kagome looked around franticly and shivered. It looked like a swamp ground while fog covered the gounds. The ground was damp and Kagome heard people coming. She looked around and saw her hair flash in front of her. She grabed it and saw it to be a crimsonish color. Her fingers were turned into claws and Kagome gave her fingers a weird expression.  
  
"You are in a dreamland at the moment, Kagome. I'm here to talk you." A woman with short red hair and a black circle with a star in the middle said smiling. She had a kind smile and sapphire white eyes. Kagome looked hard at the woman and gasped. Could she be...?  
  
"Moma?!" Kagome almost yelled and threw herself at the woman. She missed her mother so much, and here she was. It was all just a fearie tale, and Kagome never wanted it end; even if it did break her heart at some moments in time.  
  
"Oh! Kagome!" Her mother laughed and hugged her. "I'm glad to see you, too! I was hoping I would see you soon." Her mother smiled at her warmly and stroked her daugher's back in circles.  
  
"Moma... Why do I look like this? I didn't exactly look like this before?" Kagome pulled away and stared at her mother. What was she becoming? What was this new person in hers soul that made her feel complete?  
  
"Remember your grandfather's spells?" Her mother asked Kagome.  
  
"The ones that never, ever, ever worked, you mean?" Kagome grinned and looked at her mother's clothes. They were red with a black trim. Also, the shirt has little black disigns on it. It was very pretty, and Kagome guessed it was pure silk.  
  
"If he heard you, he'd be furious!" He mother laughed again, like tinkling bells. "Anyway, whenever a Higurashi is born, your grandfather casts a spell on them. He writes their name in blood to seal the blood and uses spell scroll to trap whatever inside. For us, it is everything in our youkai herataige. Such appearance, sences, abilities, scent, the whole works. When a Higurashi dies, the spell is broken and the Higurashi is turned full demon." Her mother stopped and looked at Kagome. "Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes. Truely, there's just one more question."  
  
"Ask away, Kagome. We don't have much more time." Her mother reminded her.  
  
"Whose my father?" Kagome asked tilting her head.  
  
"Go to the Feudal Era and travel to meet the Southern Lord. Tell him Megumi sent you and you want to know where you are from." Suddenly, everything started to swirl into one. her mouth's torso disappeared and fog of the swamp became invisible. Her little dreamworld was disappearing, and Kagome was waking up.  
  
~*~End Dream~*~  
  
Kagome slowly openned her eyes to see Sesshoumaru towering over her. She blinked a few times to see if this was real or not. "Why did I have to wake up now? I liked my pity dream where my mother was talking to me. Damn it, why!?" Kagome muttered to herself as she put her arm over her eyes as she slowly stood.  
  
"You talked to your mother in your dream?" Sesshoumaru asked, backing up as Kagome stood.  
  
"That's not improtant. What's important at the moment is for me to talk to someone other than a Modern Japanese." Kagome slowly walked to her personal bathroom and ate an advil. She walked back to Sesshoumaru and smiled. She then turned her back and walked out of her door and down the stairs. Sesshoumaru was close behind her on each step. Going into the living room, she found a hairband and put her crimson blood red hair into a high pony tail. Reaching the well, she looked to Sesshoumaru. "My last name is Higurashi, Sesshoumaru."  
  
Sesshoumaru remained silent and nodded his head for her to continue. "Now, tell me the last name of the Southern Lord."  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes slightly widened. "Higurashi."  
  
"So, Megumi better be right when she said about him. Who knows what will happen." Kagome jumped through the well along with Sesshoumaru's around her waist. Blue swirls of light in a black sky flickered as they passed through time. Once they were in the Fuedal Time, Kagome smiled. "Lets see what kind of powers I have." She jumped up and into the sky and landed on the ground. Sesshoumaru did just the same. She looked to the village and smiled. "I want to go to the village first. Maybe I can piss off Inuyasha enough to make him suffer dier consiqenses."  
  
Kagome sighed with sadness and began to walked into the village. She could already smell Inuyasha; including his arougance.  
  
~*~With Sango~*~  
  
Sango waited in Kaede's hut. It'd been forever since she's saw Kagome. Forever. Forever. The wordechoed in her head like a broken record (not invented yet, but like I give a shit! ^.~). Already beeen said, maybe not wanting to be heard, but it was there. Annoying, sickening, threatining, whatever you called it, it made her want to cry, so she did. Sango often cryed with Shipo to sleep at night, crying out the words, "Come back Kagome."  
  
"Sango, don't cry. Kagome will be here soon." Shippo said tugging as Sango's long green skirt. Sango looked at Shippo with red cheeks and tear filled eyes. He was hurting, too, but he knew Kagome was coming.  
  
"How do you know, Shippo? She's still with Sesshoumaru, you know that."  
  
"No, Sango! I smelled her! She's coming right now!" Shpo began to jump up and down and up and down, hyperventelating (is that how you spell it?). Sango picked him up and hugged him.  
  
"Are you sure? Do you really smell her Shippo?" Sango began to slowly stand up and exit the hut. She saw Miroku already there. "Miroku! Kagome's coming back!"  
  
"What?" He walked towards her and gave her a curious look. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yup! Shippo smelled her coming closer. And if you want to go and ask Inuyasha if she is coming, expect something that starts with an 'L' and rymes with pie." Sango said hugging Shippo closer and leaning against the hut. She turned her head as screams could be heard from the other side of the village.  
  
"Pity there's going to be company when Kagome shows up!" Miroku said lifting his staff as he felt the energy coming closer. In seconds, they saw a demoness with red hair followed by Sesshoumaru come into view. Sango lifted her boomerang. She gave the demoness a mad look at threw her boomerang. As the boomerang was about to hit her, the demoness lifted her hand and the boomerang struck a shield. It then went flying back to Sango, but the demoness's eyes were pierced red and the boomerang stopped in mid air. It then dropped to the ground with no effort. Sango gave the demoness a worried look and stepped back.  
  
"Shippo! Aren't you gonna give me a hug!?" The demoness asked spreading out her arms and smiling. Shippo smiled as well and jumped all the way to her. When they made contact, the demoness spun all the way around severel times and laughed. "I misses you so much, Shippo. You have no clue how much."  
  
"Kagome-chan!!!" Shippo just yelled and nuzzled deeper into her chest. She laughed and smiled at her, much to Sango and Miroku's amazment.  
  
"Kagome-chan?" Sango asked uncertainly. Could this demoness in front of her really be her Kagome? Could she really? Forever. Forever. It always echoes, and I think she is.  
  
The demoness just smiled and ran towards Sango. "A little family secret made me change my genetic make-up. It caused me have crimson colored hair and sapphire blue eyes. Blame the grandfather who can't cast a single spell that sealed my youkai atributes." Kagome laughed and hugged Sango. Sango laughed also and hugged Kagome.  
  
"I missed you so much, Kagome-chan! It was not fun without you here." Sango smiled at her.  
  
"She is right, Lady Kagome. Nothing was the same while you were gone." Miroku stated as he groped her.  
  
"Hentai!!!" Kagome slapped him as hard as she could. "And, Miroku, precious, just know that while I was in my time I made a picture of Inuyasha turned to dust. Don't think I won't do the same with hand." Kagome said coldly slapping him again.  
  
"Made a picture to dust?" Sango asked. Shippo gave her the same look as Sango. If said: What did you do to a picture to make it turne to dust?  
  
"It's makes me glad I'm the reincarnation of Kikyo." Kagome shivered. "That's the only good thing I see in Kikyo. Oh, and Miroku, could you please tell Inuyasha something for me?"  
  
"Yes, Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked, still rubbing his bruised cheek. Man, could that new stregnth hit him hard, or what?  
  
"Tell Inu-baka he's a very good actor." Kagome smirked and winked. She turned from then and began to walk towards Sesshoumaru when she was only a few feet away, she smiled at him. "Lets go him." Sesshoumaru just nodded. He turned around as well, and they both disappeared.  
  
"Looks like Kagome's new powers are really powerful." Shippo said with amazement. "She can run just as fast as Sesshoumaru can! That's as fast as a demon can get."  
  
"I know what you mean. And what did she mean when she said 'him'?" Sango extended her arm for Shippo to come back into her arms. Shippo did, and he smiled at her.  
  
"I don't know, but it would have been nice if she said 'her' and the 'her' was Kikyo." Shippo said crossing his arms, still smiling at Sango.  
  
"That's rude, Shippo. It's a very wanted wish of many of us, but it's very rude." Miroku said to Shippo, shaking his staff in front of Shippo's head.  
  
~*~At The Southern Lands~*~  
  
Kagome's eyebrow twitched with annoyance as the guard tryed to push them away from the front gates of the castle. Did they not know who she was!? She was the lord's daughter for kami-sama's sake! "If you don't move right now..." Kagome started.  
  
"Not a chance little demon. No one gets into the castle unless the lord acknowledged us that the person was coming." A guard stated, pushing her away. Kagome glared at him.  
  
"The shield behind the gate only lets people who are wanted in and family in, correct?" The guard gave her a bewildered look, but nodded. Kagome smirked. "Then moe out of the way, damnit!" Kagome ran past the gaurd and passed through the shield with Sesshoumaru with her.  
  
"Your ways of getting what you want are quite unique, Kagome." Sesshoumaru smirked as they slowed their pace as they neared the front of the castle. Openning the door for her, she walked in.  
  
"I take that as a compliment, Sesshoumaru." Kagome smirked as well. Then, she heard a faint sound of crying. It was very soft, but Kagome heard it. Like a woman crying because someone died. "Sesshoumaru, I'm going to be on the curious side right now. What was your mother's name?"  
  
"Shinjite."Sesshoumaru said plainly. Kagome took a step down a corridor and smiled.  
  
"Oh, do you think the castle is the same as it was 15 years ago? I remember the castle a bit from when I was little." She openned a door and saw a small bed with dolls and drawings all over the ground. "Yup. Hasn't changed one bit."  
  
"And tell me, how would you remember?" A voice asked from behind them. Kagome immeaditly shut the door and looked to the man. He had red hair and was leaning against the wall, looking impatient.  
  
"Lord Higurashi." Sesshoumaru stated. Kagome looked from him to her father and gasped.  
  
"Sesshoumaru." The lord said with a slight grin, or maybe smirk? Kagome couldn't tell. He then turned his head to Kagome and raised his eyebrow. "And who is this?"  
  
"Megumi wanted me to come here. She wanted me to find out about my heritage." Kagome said in a flat tone. Couldn't her father even recodnize her? Man, being a youkai really did make your mind slip... Or was it when you get older your mind slips? Aw, hell. Either way.  
  
The lord looked taken back slightly. Kagome smiled inwardly. Was this really how her father acted? "K-Kagome?"  
  
"Duh! You didn't even recodnize me!" Kagome smiled and hugged him and pulled away before he could even react. "I'm back."  
  
~*~End of Chapter~*~  
  
R&R... Home you like... 


End file.
